1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a frame assembly with a latching assembly for detachably fixing an electrical component inside an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mass storage devices have been widely used for electronically storing information. A mass storage device may include a cage and a number of hard disk drives (HDDs) accommodated in the cage. In assembly of the mass storage device, first, each of the HDDs is fastened to a respective carrier with screws. The subassembly of the HDD and the carrier is then slid into the cage along guide rails formed in the cage, and fixed to the cage by a fastening member latched into the cage. However, the interior of the mass storage device is typically overcrowded with components. When a user wants to remove an HDD from the cage, it is not very convenient for the user to directly exert outer force on the fastening member at the latched area between the HDD cage and the carrier in order to loosen the fastening member. That is, taking the HDD out from the HDD cage can be problematic.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.